


Enterprise: Digimodify

by JMShearer



Category: Digimon Tamers, Star Trek: Enterprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMShearer/pseuds/JMShearer
Summary: The crew of the Enterprise finds an Earthlike planet inhabited by humans, some of whom are Digimon Tamers.  Originally posted to Fanfiction Dot Net in December, 2001





	Enterprise: Digimodify

It was an average day aboard the Starship Enterprize. The crew had been going about their normal duties. Hoshi had been beeging for a chance to teach her fellow crewmates to speak Vulcan. Meanwhile, Doctor Phlox had been making rounds inquiring about various human conditions. In the afternoon, things became interesting. Sensors had detected an M-class planet that apparently had a human population. The ship entered orbit, as was standard procedure for its mission.

"Population?" asked Captain John Archer.

"It is difficult to tell at this range, captain," answered Science Officer T'Pol.

"Helm, take us in closer," Archer ordered.

"Aye, sir," Mayweather answered.

"What are you getting now, T'Pol?" Archer asked, once the ship was in a closer orbit.

"The biosigns are definately human," T'Pol answered. "The population is approximately three billion. Their level of technology is in the early stages of prewarp space flight; although I am reading some unusual energy patterns on the surface."

"Can you localize it?" asked Archer.

"Generally," T'Pol said. "It seems to be coming from the largest island in a chain in the northeastern quadrasphere."

"And what can you tell us about them?" Archer asked.

"They appear to mimic biosignatures," T'Pol said. "Perhaps the question would be better answered by an engeneer."

"I've never seen anything like it," Trip said. "I think we should go check it out."

"I agree," Archer said. "Malcom, Trip, T'Pol, you're with me. Hoshi, find us some landing coordinates near those energy signatures and have them ready for us in the launch bay."

"That would not be wise, captain," T'Pol responded. "Although they are human, they are not ready for first contact, even with their own kind."

"We're out here to explore, T'Pol," Archer told her as they got on the lift. "Besides, what are the odds that we'd find a planet inhabited by humans that aren't from Earth?"

Meanwhile, the Digimon and their tamers had just won a battle in the park where Enterprize's shuttle would land. Although the battle had been relatively easy, Guilmon and Terriermon were quite pleased with themselvs. Their tamers, Takato Matsuki and Henry Wong, congratulated them for a job well done and commented that their digital companions must have been improving. On the other hand, neither Renamon or her tamer, Rika Nonaka, was as well set with the idea. Calumon, the only tamerless Digimon on the team, suggested that they all head home and worry about their problems in the morning.

"You're right, Calumon," Takato said. "It's probably nothing serious."

"And I'm too tired to worry right now anyway," Terriermon said.

"Still," Rika commented, "that was way too easy, no matter how much you've all improved."

"Something is most definately going on, and we may have to do something about it," said Renamon.

"It could be, but let's go home and get some rest and then meet back here tomorrow, OK?" remarked Henry.

"That would probably be best," Renamon agreed, as she turned to leave. Shortly thereafter, the others had said their goodnights and left. Twenty minutes later, the shuttle from Enterprize landed.

When the away team left the shuttle, they were wearing clothing common to early twenty-first century Earth in an effort to hide their true identities, and T'Pol was also wearing a wig of sufficient length to hide her Vulcan ears. All were armed with phaze pistols and T'Pol also had her portable scanner ready. As their landing site was a somewhat secluded part of the park, they had no way of knowing how close they had actually come to making first contact with the Digimon and their tamers.

"I am detecting an energy pattern similar to the one I detected from orbit," T'Pol reported. "It would appear to be coming from that domed structure to our right."

"I see an opening," said Archer, as they approached. "Let's see what's in there."

"I don't see anything in there, captain," Trip said.

"Neither do I," agreed Malcom.

"I am still detecting the energy pattern," T'Pol said.

"As far as any of us can tell, there's nothing in there," Archer said. "Are there any other simialr signatures in the area?"

"Yes," reported T'Pol. "There are two. One is aproximately half a kilometer north of here, in what appears to be a residential structure. The other is roughly three hundred meters into the wooded area just beyond this dome."

"OK, then. T'Pol, you and I will handle the one in the residential area. Trip, you and Malcom check out the one in the woods," said Archer.

"Aye, sir," Trip responded as both groups set off on their own searches. Fortunately, Guilmon, who slept in the play dome in the park, had stayed still and quiet untill the others had left.

"I hope morning comes soon," Guilmon said. "I have to tell Takato about this."

When Archer and T'Pol reached the appartment complex, they traced their energy pattern to a residence on the third floor. When they reached the propper door and knocked, Henry's mother answered the door.

"Good evening, miss," Archer said. "My name is John Archer. We're from the power company."

"Oh, my," said Mrs. Wong. "Why are you here?"

"We have been detecting problems with the wiring," T'Pol answered.

"May we come in and make sure everything is alright here?" asked Archer.

"Most certainly," Mrs. Wong said. Archer and T'Pol entered and began acting as though they were searching for problems with the electrical system. While Archer was in another room. T'Pol walked past the couch, where Henry's sister was playing with Terriermon as if he was a doll. T'Pol paused for a moment as she passed, as she had detected Terriermon's energy patern, and faked a smile for the girl as she resumed the search.

"Well, that was a bust," Archer said once they had left.

"Not entirely, captain," T'Pol said. "I detected a surge of the pattern as I passed the girl on the couch."

"Really?" asked Archer. "What was she doing?"

"Playing with a stuffed animal of some sort," T'Pol responded. "However, I doubt either the child or the toy were the source of the reading."

"We should head back to the shuttle. Malcom and Trip should have something for us by now," Archer said.

"Wait," T'Pol said. "I am detecting another occurence of the energy pattern. It's on the roof."

"OK, we'll check it out and then we'll go back to the shuttle," Archer said. He and T'Pol then made way to the roof.

Meanwhile, Malcom and Trip had spotted something in the park and were trying to get close enough to see it. Trip had his phaze pistol drawn as they looked.

"Could you put that thing away?" asked Malcom. "I doubt whatever it is we're looking for will be anything that needs shooting at."

"You never know," Trip responded.

"I see it again," Malcom said. "Over there, standing on that branch. Suppose it's friendly?"

"Don't know," Trip responded, raising his weapon. "I'm not going to risk it."

"What are you doing, Trip?" asked Malcom.

"I'm getting ready to stun it so we can take it back to the ship and have Phlox look at it," Trip responded.

"Don't," Malcom said, as he tried to take the gun from Trip, causing him to miss and hit the branch beneath their target. Neither had seen the creature move untill it landed on Malcom and backflipped him before it darted off.

Back on the roof of the appartment building, Archer and T'Pol had spotted Calumon sitting and watching the stars.

"Interesting," T'Pol commented. "It appears similar to the toy the child in the appartment was plaing with."

"It almost seems alive," Archer said.

"Intriguing," T'Pol said. "Perhaps we should take it back to the child."

Just then, Calumon moved from the ledge to an air vent to get a better view. When he noticed Archer and T'Pol, he laid back on the top of the vent and pretended to be a stuffed toy.

"Did it just move?" asked Archer.

"Perhaps it is a remote control toy," T'Pol suggested. "We should return it to its owner."

"Yeah," said Archer, as he and T'Pol approaced Calumon. Once they had taken Calumon to the Wong residence, they headed back to the shuttle.

When they got back, Trip had managed to get Malcom back to the shuttle, where he was sitting on the floor and leaning against a far wall.

"I was just going to call you, captain," Trip said. "We found whatever was out there. It attacked Malcom."

"It wouldn't have if he hadn't tried to use his phaze pistol on it," Malcom said.

"What did it look like?" Archer asked.

"About my height," Trip said. "It looked female, except for the head, and then all I could make out was a set of long ears. No offense, T'Pol."

"None taken," she said.

"All we really saw was a silhouette," Malcom said.

"We'd better get you to the ship," Archer said as he took a closer look at Malcom's injuries. "I've never seen a silhouette do anything like this before."

When the away team got back to the ship, Doctor Phlox was waiting in the launch bay to take Malcom to sickbay and treat his wounds. Phlox was his usual eager self when he heard about what had happened. Once Malcom had been given a clean bill of health, he went to the situation room with Phlox and Trip.

"His injuries weren't serious," Phlox told Archer and T'Pol, who were also in in the room. "I doubt whatever attacked our young friend really intended him much harm. I would really have liked to see this creature firsthand, based on the description I was given."

"These are the ones the captain and I encounterd in the dwelling," T'Pol said, as she brought up images of Terriermon and Calumon.

"Could you run your description by us again, so we can create a computer simulation?" Archer asked Malcom and Trip.

"Sure thing," Trip said. "It was about my height. Looked like just about any human woman except for the lower legs and the head."

"And the claws," Malcom said. "Don't forget the claws."

"Could you describe the head and the lower limbs?" asked T'Pol, who was entering the data into the computer.

"The legs were caninelike," Trip said.

"Is that all you can remember?" T'Pol asked him. Trip just looked at the floor.

"I got a better look at the head," Malcom said. "Wedge shaped towards the front with six or eight inch long ears, rounded at the top."

When T'Pol finished entering the description into the computer, a rough sihlouette of Renamon appeared on the screen.

"Very interesting," Phlox commented.

Later that morning, the kids and their Digimon were in the park discussing the events of the previous night. Takato was the only tamer who didn't find the events strange; while Renamon was, in her usual fashion, the only Digimon who did.

"Well, I guess one of them did have something that looked like a Digivice," Guilmon said.

"And the ones that were tracking me had a weapon of some sort," Renamon told the others. "The one holding the weapon tried to use it on me but the other was against it."

"Some people from the power company came by my house last nigth," Henry offered. "I don't think they found anything, though. They weren't there five minutes."

"I saw them, too," Calumon said. "The pretty lady even took me to Henry's."

"Where were you when the men attacked you, Renamon?" Rika asked.

"I was in the trees over here. Follow me," Renamon said as she headed into the woods.  
When they came to the place where Renamon said she had her encounter Malcom and Trip, they found the branch that Renamon had been standing on. The branch was still in excellent condition.

"You say this was shot out from under you last night?" asked Takato. "It still looks fresh."

"Yeah," Rika agreed. "It looks more like it was cut this morning instead of shot down last night."

"They had a lazer weapon of some sort," Renamon explained.

"Lazers? Cool!" exclaimed Takato.

Meanwhile, Archer, T'Pol, Malcom and Trip were on their way back down to the planet.  
"Enterprize to shuttle, we've got some bad news for you," Travis reported over the communications system.

"What is it, Travis?" Archer asked.

"We've detected a few people at the landing site," Travis told them. "Can you turn back?"

"It's too late for that," Arhcer said. "We'll have to land now. How many and who?"

"Three children, from what we can tell," Travis responded.

"Perhaps it will be to our advantange," T'Pol said.

Guilmon, who had stayed behind in the clearing, was the first to notice the Enterprize shuttle as it came in for a landing. He excitedly ran into the trees to tell the others.

"Takato! Takato! There's a spaceship landing in the park!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"A spaceship?" Takato asked excitedly. "Let's go check it out."

"All Digimon stay here," orderd Rika before she and Henry ran off.

"I can't just stay here and wait while Rika runs into possible danger," Renamon said a few seconds later. "I'm following them."

"We should go, too," Guilmon said after Renamon left.

"He's right," Terriermon agreed.

"Here we go again," Calumon said as he left with Terriermon and Guilmon.

Just as the children arrived at the landing site, the away team opened the hatch on the shuttle. Since the Enterprize crew were back in their costumes, it made coming up with an excuse easier.

"Wow! Guilmon was right!" exclaimed Takato.

"If that's a spaceship, how come the people getting out of it look just like us?" Rika asked.

"It could just be a high altitude aircraft..." Henry suggested.

"Let's go ask!" Takato said, as he ran towards the away team. Rika and Henry followed a short distance behind.

The away team had barely departed the shuttle and begun scanning when the children approached them. Trip was the first to notice.

"We've got company, captain," Trip said when he saw the kids.

"What will you tell them?" asked T'Pol.

"Don't worry," Archer said. "I'll think of something."

"Hey, mister!" Takato shouted as he approached Archer and team. "Is that some sort of airplaine?"

"Yes," Archer answered him. "Yes it is. It's an experimental high altitude design. The military is having us test fly it."

"But don't you and her work for the power company?" Henry asked upon hearing Archer's explanation.

"Well, yes," Archer answered, "but my friend Malcom, here, is a military pilot and..."

"We are civilian inspectors to insure proper development of this craft," T'Pol said, to cover for Archer.

"Interesting," Rika said. "Takato over there thinks you're aliens and that you have a spaceship."

"He's wrong," Archer said. "But I can see why he might think that."

"Be careful, Rika. That one has a weapon," Renamon said, indicating Trip.

"Where did she come from?" asked Archer when he saw Renamon behind the children.

"I thought I told you not to follow us!" Rika scolded Renamon.

"I'm sorry, Rika. They could be dangerous," Renamon explained.

"I think that's the one that got me last night," Malcom said.

"It would appear that she's the source of one of the energy patters we tracked last night as well," T'Pol said.

"Don't move," Trip commanded as he raised his phaze pistol.

"Trip, don't," Archer ordered. "I'm sure the attack on Malcom was only self defense. You fired first, after all."

Just then, Guilmon, Terriermon and Calumon showed up. Calumon jumped at Archer, who instinctively caught him.

"It's the cute guy from the roof last night," Calumon squealed once he had come to rest. "And the pretty lady is with him!"

"I guess introductions are in order," Takato said. "I'm Takato Matsui. These are my friends Rika Nonaka and Henry Wong. You've already met Terriermon, Calumon, and Renamon, from the sounds of things. And this is Guilmon. They're Digimon."

"I'm John Archer. This is Malcom, Trip, and... Tina," Archer said, indicating the members of his crew.

"What exactly is a `Digimon'?" asked T'Pol.

"We are digital creatures from a parallel universe," Renamon explained. "Our purpose here is to defend this world from others of our kind who seek to destroy it."

"Interesting," Archer said as he put Calumon down. "I've heard children around town talking about things like that. I just didn't take it too seriously."

"Why not show us around town?" Trip asked.

"Sure," Takato said. "It'll be fun."

Meanwhile, at the headquarters of the secretive Hypnos organization, things were beginning to pick up.

"We're picking something up on radar, sir," one of the scanner technicians said. "Whatever it is, it's big."  
"Natural or otherwise?" the leader asked.

"Otherwise, sir," the technitian told him. "But I don't think it's a Digimon."

"What does it look like?" the leader quiried.

"Coming on screen now, sir," the tecnitian said. A moment later, an image of the Enterprize's saucer section appeared on a screen.

"It's probably just a foreign weather satellite. Nothing to worry about," the leader said.

"We're getting another reading!" the other technition said. "It's a Digimon! Downtown area!"

"Bring the Juggernaut Program online," the leader ordered.

Just as the tamers, the Digimon, and the Enterprize away team entered the downtown area, the Dark Digimon appeared.

"What is that?" Trip asked.

"It looks like a giant moth," Archer responded.

"The only thing I'm getting is another of the energy patterns!" T'Pol responded as she checked her scanner.

"It's Mothramon," Rika said. "Not a Deva, but almost as strong. We have to stop it!"

"Mothramon? As in the Godzilla character?" Trip asked

"Phaze pistols on stun," ordered Archer. "Fire when ready."

Archer, Trip, and Malcom all fired their weapons and each hit their target. Unfortunately, all they managed to do was irritate Mothramon, who flapped its gigantic wings and caused a powerful gust that forced everyone to the ground and knocked off T'Pol's wig. Luckily, nobody noticed, as they were all concentrating on the battle at hand.

"What now?" Malcom asked.

"We'll have to Digivolve!" Renamon said.

"Let's do it!" Takato said. With Calumon's help, the other Digimon changed into stronger forms. After an easy but somewhat lengthy battle, the Light Digimon won. Just as they began to congratualte each other and thank the Enterprize crew for their help, a Juggernaut Portal opened. Immediately, the Digimon were drawn towards it.

"What's going on now?" Malcom asked.

"We don't know," Takato said. "All we can say for sure is that this happens randomly after a battle. It tries to take the Digimon!"

"Do something quick! We can't hold on for long!" Renamon called out.

"Phaze pistols, full power!" ordered Archer. "Fire, dead center!"

Once again, Malcom, Trip, and Archer fired. Within a matter of fifteen seconds, the portal collapsed. After all the excitement was over, Henry noticed that T'Pol's wig was missing.

"What happened to your hair, Tina?" Henry asked.

"Nothing," T'Pol answered, not realizing that her wig was gone.

"It does look shorter now than it did before, now that you mention it," Takato said. T'Pol reached up to feel for her wig and realized it was missing when she felt only her ear.

"I believe we have been uncovered, captain," she said.

"You really are aliens, then," Takato said. "I knew it all along!"

"Not exactly," Archer said. "Trip, Malcom and myself are humans. We just come from a differend Earth than you do."

"Is Tina from this other Earth, as well?" asked Ryubimon.

"No," T'Pol answered. "I am from a planet called Vulcan. Physically, my people are very similar to humans."

"So that's why your ears look different," Calumon innocently pointed out.

"I take it you're name's not Tina, either," Rika said.

"Correct. My real name is T'Pol," T'Pol explained.

"We had better get back to the shuttle before anyone else notices," Malcom said.

"I concur," T'Pol agreed. The Digimon and their trainers went back to the park with the away team to help provide an explanation for what was going on. When they got to the shuttle, the trainers, but most of all Takato, wanted to see the Enterprize.

"That would risk further cultural contamination," T'Pol protested.

"They interact with these Digimon people every day, T'Pol. I don't think anything we can show them will make a big difference," Archer said.

"Besides," Takato said in an effort to help, "there aren't many people who believe us about our Digimon anyway. This won't be much different."

"And I don't think we would have survived that Mothramon thing without them," Malcom said.

"I still doubt the wisdom of this," T'Pol said as all eleven boarded the shuttle.

In route to the Enterprize, the Digimon reverted to their more common form. Renamon and Rika patiently stood by a wall, Calumon was with Archer again, Guilmon had been cowering in a corner since liftoff, Takato had been trying to calm him down, and Terriermon was reluctantly sitting by Henry. When they docked, Hoshi was there to meet them and welcome the visitors aboard.

When Archer offered a tour, everyone accepted with enthusiasm. They first visited the bridge, but only Renamon seemed interested. The tour then proceded to engeneering. Takato and Guilmon were especially excited by the prospect of the warp core.

"How fast can your ship go?" Takato asked.

"Our top speed is Warp Five," Trip answered.

"What does that mean?" Guilmon asked.

"It means we can go about a hundred and fourty billion miles per hour or about two hundred times the speed of light," explained Trip.

"That's alot faster than any Digimon can go," Terriermon said.

"Wow," Henry said in awe.

Next on the tour was sickbay. It was Henry's turn to take interest.

"I'll bet you can bring back the dead here," Henry said as he looked at all the fancy equipment around him.

"Not quite," Archer told him as Doctor Phlox entered. "Here comes the ship's medical specialist. He can tell you more."

"Greetings, everyone," Phlox said as he approached the group. "My name is Phlox. I'd be happy to tell you a little about what we can do here."

"I'll bet you've got a cure for everything," Henry said.

"Not quite everything, but I do have a wide variety of treatments for everything from the common cold to cancer," Phlox said.

"The common cold?" Takato asked. "The people here still get that?"

"Yes, all the time," Phlox laughed. "It's one of the tougher microbes I've ever encountered."

Just as Takato was going to ask another question, a crewperson came in, clutching an obviously broken arm. Archer suggested that they give Phlox some room to work by heading to another part of the ship, but the tamers persuaded him to let them stay and watch as Phlox repaired the bone with an osteoregenerator. After Phlox had explained the procedure, the tour headed for the transporter room. On the way, Malcom realized that he had dropped his communicator durring the battle with Mothramon.

On the planet, Impmon had found Malcom's communicator. Being the good spirited but difficult Digimon he was, he decided to take it for himself.

"I'm not quite sure what this thing is, but it's mine now." Impmon thought as he headed for a place to hide his new "toy."

Back on Enterprize, Malcom had just told Archer and Trip what he had discovered.

"Good thing we were on the way to the transporting chamber anyway," Archer said. "Think they'd like a demonstration of how it works?"

"I think so," Trip said as they entered the room. It was no trouble for Trip to find the communicator, but he also discovered that someone else had also found it.

"I'm sure somebody's got it on them," Trip said. "I'm going to have to bring them up with it."

"That thing's safe for people?" Rika asked.

"Just barely," Archer said. "It's hard to find someone who's willing to have themeselvs compressed into a data stream."

"It can be an unpleasnt experience for Digimon, too," Renamon said.

"What makes you say that?" Archer asked.

"It's how we gain our abilities and alternate forms," Renamon explained.

"I'm bringing up our new guest now," Trip said as he moved a set of controls on the transport panel. The silverish-grey energy field fascintated the Digimon and their trainers, but the end result left them feeling strange.

"Impmon?" Henry asked.

"He would be the one to find it," Rika said.

"Hey," Impmon said with a note of protest when he realized that something was going on, "what's going on here?"

"You're onboard the Starship Enterprize and you have some of our equipment," Archer explained. "We'd like it back."

"What, this thing?" Impmon inquired of the communicator. "What is it, anyway?"

"It's a cell phone," Trip said.

"Really?" Impmon said, as he stepped off the transport platform. "Well, it's mine now!"

"You wouldn't even know what to do with it," Renamon told him.

"I'll figure it out," Impmon shot back as he was leaving the room. "See ya!"

"Where might he go?" T'Pol asked.

"Either where there's food or where he can do the most damage," Rika told the others.

"The mess hall or engeneering," Archer said. "Trip, you and Malcom head for engeneering. T'Pol, you and I are going to the mess hall."

"Renamon and I will head for engeneering, as well!" Rika said.

"Us, too!" Henry and Terriermon said.

"Then we'll go to the mess hall," Takato said. "C'mon, Guilmon!"

Engeneering, being closer to the transport chamber, got searched slightly sooner than did the mess hall several decks above. The two extra pairs of eyes made little difference, as Impmon wasn't in engeneering.

The search of the mess hall wasn't going any better, as noone could see Impmon. The situation wasn't helped any by the fact that the food had distracted Guilmon.

"I'm hungry, Takato," Guilmon said. "Something smells good in here."

"Yeah," Takato agreed. "I didn't know space food would smell this good."

"Most of it's actually fresh," Archer explained. "Cook must be making casserole again."

"Do you have anything with peanut butter in it?" Guilmon asked.

"We might," Archer told him. "But first, I think we should check in with Trip and Malcom."

"I will do so," T'Pol said, stepping away.

"Have the others meet us in the captain's mess," Archer instructed her. "I'll have Cook bring up some casserole and a couple peanut butter sandwitches."

On their way, Archer and his group got a call from the bridge. Impmon had arrived shortly before and was making a nusance of himself. When Archer and the others arrived, Impmon was standing by the helm and teasing Mayweather.

"Yeah, well what if I push this button over here, huh?" Impmon asked.

"That one engages the warp drive," Mayweather explained. "Look, just don't touch anything, OK?"

"I was just testing ya. Geez," Impmon declaired. "Don't you folks know how to have fun?"

He hadn't noticed the arrival of Archer and the others untill Guilmon tapped him on the shoulder.

"The captain says you shouldn't bother that man," Guilmon said.

"Yeah, and what're you gonna do about it?" Impmon asked.

"We could transport you back to the surface," Archer suggested.

"Go ahead," Impmon taunted. "That's not so scary."

"They're not so sure of the process, Impmon," Takato replied. "You might not make it back."

"Oh, no," said Impmon. "I won't scare that easy."

"Perhaps you would rather deal with your friend Renamon," suggested T'Pol.

"Yeah," Archer agreed. "She didn't seem too happy to see you in the transport room."

"Yeah, right. I'm so scared," Impmon replied. Just then, Trip and the others from engeneering came into the bridge area.

"Ah, just the people we wanted to see," Archer said as they entered. "We were just discussing the situation with Impmon, here."

"Is he always this annoying?" Mayweather asked the tamers.

"Usually, he's worse," Takato answered.

"Yeah" agreed Henry. "Everything seem intact here."

"Impmon seems to think I need help piloting the ship," Mayweather explained.

"Let's see ya fly this thing when the controls are gone," Impmon said, extending a finger and expecting to generate a fireball. "Hey! Where's my Fireball?"

"I take it something's not right," T'Pol said upon seeing the incident.

"You'd be right," Renamon told her. "It could have something to do with the fact that we all reverted on our way here."

"An interesting hypothesis," T'Pol said as she reached for her hand scanner. "Your energy pattern seems weaker now than it did on the planet."

"Mabey we should go back," Rika suggested.

"Let's eat first, huh?" Takato said. "I'm kinda hungry."

"Yeah," Henry agreed. "It would be rude to turn down the captain's hospitality, especially after all we've put him through."

"If you're sure you want to stay," Archer said.

"Momentai, Captain Archer," Terriermon said. "We'd be honored to eat with you and your people."

"Thank you," Archer responded. "Right this way."

"You're coming too," Renamon told Impmon, grabing him by the ears on the way out.  
Durring the meal, the tamers and the Digimon, with the exception of Impmon, spoke well of the food aboard the starship.

"I like your kind of peanut butter better than Takato's," Guilmon said. "Sorry, Takato."

"That's ok, Guilmon. They probably have some high tech way of processing it," Takato replied.

"Actually, it's probably resequenced protien," Trip said.

"Resequenced...?" Henry asked.

"It's how we handle trash and such aboard ship," Trip explained. "Saves space."

"Is this casserole resequenced, too?" Rika asked.

"The meat probably is. The rest is real," explained Archer.

"And the salad?" asked Renamon.

"Definately fresh," T'Pol answered. "Vulcans seem to have more trouble digesting resequenced foods than humans do."

"At any rate, it's very good," Takato said.

"Ah, says you," Impmon protested. Twenty minutes later, Archer and Malcom were taking their new friends back to the planet the same way they had come to the ship. When they arrived, there was a supprise waiting for them in the park. A smaller version of Mothramon had appeared and was looking for revenge.

"This can't be good," Malcom commented.

"We should be safe if we don't get out of the shuttle," said Archer.

"I am Mothramon, Junior," the giant moth declared in a voice loud enough to shake the interior of the shuttle. "I have come to avenge Mothramon!"

"What do we do, now?" Henry asked.

"I say wait it out, captain," Malcom said.

"I think we should fight," Rika said.

"Me, too," agreed Renamon.

"I don't see how we would have much choice," Takato said. Guilmon stared with a curious look on his face.

"Face me!" Mothramon Junior screamed.

"Ok," said Archer, as he headed for the hatch. "I have a plan."

"What are you going to do, sir?" Malcom asked.

"Negotiate," Archer told him, and then left the shuttle.

"We'd better go with him. There might be trouble," Malcom said. The others left the shuttle as well.

"We hadn't intended to do any harm to your predicessor," Archer said to the new Mothramon before him. "Our attack was in self defense. It's our policy to attempt to make contact first."

"Yours, perhaps," Mothramon, Jr. responded, "but not theirs! Take your punishment!"

"Pyrosphere!" exclaimed Guilmon in a futile attempt to shoot a fireball at Mothramon, Jr. Everyone was supprised to see that nothing had happened. Terriermon tried to do his Terrier Tornado move but only got dizzy while Renamon fell on her face while trying to hit Mothramon with a Diamond Storm.

"Our abilities haven't returned yet!" Renamon exclaimed.

"We're sitting ducks!" Takato said with a note of worry.

"Not quite," Malcom said. "We'll have to use phaze pistols again."

"How fast can you get them?" Archer asked

"Thirty seconds," Malcom answered.

"Make it faster," Archer told him. Malcom quickly ducked into the shuttle and reemerged a few seconds later with two phaze pistols. It was just in time for Mothramon, Junior's first Gust attack. Archer and Malcom were blown into the street along with the Digimon and their tamers.

"He's stronger than the other one," Malcom commented.

"You noticed," remarked Renamon, who had landed near him.

"Phaze pistols on full, Malcom," said Archer. "Let's throw everything we've got at him."  
Archer and Malcom both hit Mothramon Junior squarely, but their weapons appeared to have no effect. When the moth did his Gust attack a second time, it was strong enough to blow several street vehicles away and bend lamp posts for two blocks. The tamers and their friends managed to stay close to their opponent only by hanging onto the bottoms of the lampposts.

"Your weapons made him stronger," Rika said.

"What now?" Archer asked.

"Try using one on me," Renamon suggested.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Malcom.

"It has to be," Renamon said. "If it's not, we're lost anyway."

"I know you're probably right, Renamon," Rika said, "but I'm still worried about this."

"Don't be," Renamon reassured her. "We've come through things like this before."

"May I be the one to shoot first?" Malcom asked.

"By all means," Renamon said. "Consider it payback for what happend the first night you were here."

"I just hope this works," Archer said. Malcom fired at Renamon, hitting her in the chest with a fifteen second burst that dropped her to her knees. When it was over, Renamon stayed down for a few seconds.

"Are you alright?" asked Archer. "Did it work?"

"It stung a bit, but I'm fine," Renamon told him. "Now to see if it worked."

Renamon jumped into the air and stayed floating for a second to steady herself before unleashing a Diamond Storm attack. When the attack hit, Mothramon Junior was knocked down and back a few feet.

"I'd say that worked," Malcom commented.

"Now for the other two," Archer said. The Enterprise crew then hit Guilmon and Terriermon with seperate bursts of phaze pistol fire to power them up for attack. When the Digimon did their attacks, Mothramon Junior was finished off just as was his larger form.

"We'd better get you kids home," Archer said. "Your parents must be worried sick by now. Can we take you anywhere?"

"Well, captain," Henry said, "you know where I live and my mother will recognise you."

"And my parents will think you're just delivery drivers for one of the supply companies," Takato said.

"I'll take care of myself," Rika said. "I can be honest with Grandma and Mother would never understand anyway."

"Alright then," Arher said. "Malcom, meet me back at the shuttle in an hour."

Archer and Henry headed back to the appartment building while Takato took Malcom to the bread store where his family's appartment was and wound up giving him an extra large bag of day-old bread to take back to the ship with him.

Later that evening, Archer and Malcom had made it back to the Enterprise to be on their way to their next big adventure and thinking about their adventure on the second Earth they had found.

"You know, T'Pol, that was certainly an interesting day and a half," Archer said once they were back on course.

"I would agree, captain," said T'Pol. "However, I must still point out that it was unwise for us to go down to the surface in the first place."

"Oh, I think we gained a little insight from that," Archer said. "After all, I think we learned that no matter how different we seem at first, we can all use our talents as part of a team."

"I can agree to that," Trip said.

"You know," Malcom said, "I think I'm going to miss them a little bit."

Meanwhile, back on the planet, Renamon was resting and thinking of the recent adventure as well.

"Yes," she though, "I will miss the friends I made yesterday."

The End.


End file.
